Out of the Fire
by MegElizabeth
Summary: Everything he had known, everything he had been before was incinerated. He was only fifteen.
1. Default Chapter

I've succumbed to the dark side...I just love Sarkney...so once again...that's what this story will be...

  


The blonde boy peered around a rock, watching as his home was engulfed in flames. Tears streamed down his face, as he wiped blood from his forehead. Everything he had known, everything he had been before had been incinerated. 

He was only fifteen.

  


*****

  


Five minutes ago he had been in the custody of the Covenant, as a driver attempted to whisk him and a CIA agent from the desert. Oh, but this was not the end; Bristow, in all her invincible glory had jumped in a standard CIA-issue vehicle and proceeded to chase after him and his captors.

In a flash, Sydney and Eric Weiss had gunned down the driver, along with his accomplice, and both vehicles came to a screeching halt. Within moments he was in handcuffs once again, and sitting in the passenger seat of the van. Weiss was busy initiating conversation with the CIA agent, while Sydney had chosen to drive the vehicle. 

"Base-ops this is Freelancer, we have Sark and our agent," Sydney spoke into her comlink. Agent Dixon's voice came back swiftly,

"Good, Freelancer. We'll see you soon. Over," he spoke. 

With that, Sydney removed her comlink from her left ear, and threw it on the dashboard. She wiped sweat beads off her forehead, the proceeded to remove her hat, throwing it at him. 

Sark scowled. He had told himself many times before that he would never thank Sydney Bristow. Ever. Under any circumstances.

"Thank you," he mumbled softly. Sydney took her eyes off the road for a brief moment to look at him.

"Excuse me?" she laughed.

"I'm not saying it again Bristow. You saved my life back there," he said, piercing her brown eyes with his own. 

"I'm just amazed that you..." she began.

"Look, Sydney, it was difficult enough to say it, but I did. Now shut up," he said, his eyes parting from her gaze, as he turned to peer out the window. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted that she smiled. Five minutes passed before she replied softly, without a bit of sarcasm,

"You're welcome."

  


*****

  


Twelve hours later Sark was 'at home' in his cell, scrutinizing the ceiling. In his quest to analyze every inch of his roofing, he failed to notice Agent Sydney Bristow's own observant eyes, as she watched him closely.

Sark was an enigma to her. She knew no information about his background, except only his place of origin in Galway, Ireland. She knew nothing of his parents, or if he had any living relatives. She did not even know his first name, or if Sark was truly a part of his true given name. She suspected that his name was nothing close to Sark; it simply did not seem to fit him.

Though she had missing for two years, and she was obviously still in love with Michael Vaughn, her eyes wandered over Sark with an admiring eye. He was built to perfection, his face was chiseled beautifully, and his eyes were an astonishing ocean blue. She was attracted to him; any woman would be. However, what she knew of him restrained her from acting upon her attraction, though the temptation was great.

This man was a murderer. He had been in league with her mother, and at one time had been in league with Sloane. He had said it himself two years before: his loyalties were flexible. That fact frightened her. What frightened her more though, was the realization that her new quest to solve this 'puzzle that was Sark', was not so much an attempt to discover the secrets behind her missing years, but to discover Sark himself.

She snapped out of her thoughts and knocked on the glass, to which Sark rose immediately, and smiled when he noticed it was Sydney.

"Bristow, I must admit, I'm rather glad it's you, and not one of your many male protectors," he said, smirking. Sydney resisted the urge to smile, displaying her game face proudly.

"Sark, as we've discussed, I need to find out what happened to me during my missing years..." she began.

"Sydney, we've already talked about this. I wasn't privy to anything Sloane, the Covenant or any miscellaneous organization planned in regards to your abduction."

"You're awfully defensive for someone who knows nothing Sark," Sydney said, glaring at him. Sark did not falter at this; he remained calm and collected.

"Sydney, you have no reason to believe me. But I wasn't aware of any attempt to abduct you. I have been here since you turned me in," he said. He watched her as she reached into her pocket, removing a tube of lipstick. She opened it, and as she lifted it to apply it to her mouth, she twisted it, and the tube made a small noise. She looked at him pointedly.

"If you hadn't interrupted me, you would know that for once, I believe you," she spoke.

He looked at her skeptically before speaking.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" he asked. Now she was smirking.

"No. The CIA hasn't provided any information or help in terms of my missing two years. I need your assistance," she spoke, looking down at her tube of lipstick. He followed her gaze, understanding now.

"Just a shot in the dark, but that's not lipstick is it Agent Bristow?"

"You're quick Sark, you're quick," she said, to which they shared a smile. 

"Now as I was saying, I need your help. My father has a video of me murdering a man during my missing years," she spoke.

"Do you know his identity?" Sark asked.

"Adrian Lazarey, former KGB agent, he was in league with..." she began.

"I know who he is," Sark interrupted. For a second, Sydney could have sworn that his icy exterior had faltered. However, it was too difficult to ascertain, for a moment later, his familiar gaze had returned.

"You do?" she asked.

"I do indeed. But what do I have to do with you murdering a former KGB agent?"

"Everything, and nothing at all. I'm going to go out on a limb for you Sark. You're accompanying me on my next mission,"

"And just how are you going to convince Agent Dixon and your father that I am trustworthy, that I am worthy of accompanying you on a mission?" he asked.

"Because my next mission is to infiltrate the remnants of my mother's organization. Obviously, you know the ropes of her organization. Therefore, it's only logical that you should accompany me. We will complete the mission, and then we will set out to discover my whereabouts during my missing years," she said, smiling. He stepped back from the glass, and turned to pace the cement floor. He folded his arms across his chest, and spoke after a few moments, his back still facing her.

"How do I know this isn't a trap? A contrivance to trick me into betraying the CIA?" At this, he turned back to her. She realized his eyes had never appeared more blue than at this very moment. She sighed.

"Sark, I want to reclaim what I lost. I want to know what I did, who I hurt. If you help me, I can give you something I know you've been craving,"

"And what is that?"

"Your freedom," she spoke, glaring at him. It was unmistakable this time; his eyes faltered, revealing truth.

"Plus, I want to see if you've still got it," she said, smirking. He smiled at her, glancing down at the floor.

"Alright, I'll help you Bristow, but you must keep up your end of the bargain. After we discover where you were, I go free," he said, shifting his eyes back up to meet her own.

"Deal. I would shake on it, but this glass in an obstacle," she said, her eyes smiling.

"Not for long," he said, and with that he turned around and walked to his bed, and laid down to sleep. 

It had been a long day after all.

  



	2. Infiltration

Hope you guys enjoy this...it won't be a very long story, for everything will unfold very quickly, but I just love Sarkney, so I couldn't resist writing it.

  


Two days after their meeting at his cell, Sydney and Sark were prepared to go to the Ukraine, where a large section of Irina Derevko's organization remained. Their purpose was to infiltrate this small group, where they would proceed to question the members of the remnant, so Sydney could locate her mother, to acquire more information about the Covenant. After all, Derevko was known to have some of the most useful information that any organization had ever heard of. 

Before their departure from Los Angeles, Michael Vaughn pulled Sydney aside. 

"Syd?"

"Yeah?" she asked, as she stepped away from Sark's side. 

"Syd, are you sure this is the best route?" he asked, lowering his voice so he would not be heard.

"Vaughn, he's the guy for the job. He was my mom's right hand man. He's familiar with her organization, and he most likely has leeway with these people. Therefore, he's going. I'm going," she answered.

"Syd, I don't trust him,"

"Before, I would have agreed with that assessment. But Vaughn, for some reason, my instincts are telling me to trust him now," she said. Vaughn sighed.

"You always trust your instincts," he said, looking down at the ground.

"That's right. So, if that's all, my partner and I will be going now," she said, forcing a smile, and nodded to Sark.

As he watched Sydney leave with a man he still maintained was the enemy, Vaughn could not help but wish that he was the one traveling with Sydney. Only then could he be sure that she would be protected, because despite the band of gold on his left hand, he would still give his life for Sydney Bristow.

  


*****

  


"God, you're beautiful," he spoke, his breath sending shivers down her neck. She tried to remember that this was a show for onlookers. She tried to remember he was a cold-blooded killer. It wasn't working.

She merely tried to beat him at his own game.

She turned to face him and placed her right hand on his chest, and then proceeded to kiss his cheek tenderly. She pulled away from him slightly to whisper in his ear.

"I believe that's enough of a show, now let's get a move on _honey_," she let her tongue roll over the last word a little bit longer than necessary. She felt him squirm just a bit. _Oh yeah_, she _thought. He thinks he's the only one who can get under my skin? I think not_. He nodded his head in agreement, and took her hand in his own, leading her down the street and into the alleyway he was so familiar with.

Within moments after coming to a door, he had picked the lock and was inside. Sydney was impressed, but decided that it would be a colossal mistake to say so. Instead, she focused on the two guards that came barreling toward her and Sark only a moment later. Sark stepped in front of her, almost as if to protect her, but used her body as a springboard of sorts. He propelled himself, with a swift kick into the first guard's face, knocking him out. He ducked down as he heard Sydney remove her gun, and watched as she shot the second guard directly in the chest. The guard immediately fell onto the ground, laying in a heap over the second guard. Sark glanced back in her direction, smirking.

"Nice," he said.

"Move," she said, quick to respond. So he did. He led her down passageway that she would never memorize, and when he stepped up to doorway, he paused, looking desperate.

"Damn," he said. Sydney could not help smiling. She _loved_ that accent. She shook the thought.

"What?" she asked. He pointed to a keypad, obviously to be used to punch in a password.

"Your mother could have changed the password since I left. I hadn't taken that in to consideration," he said, wiping sweat from his brow.

"You not thinking of everything? I thought I would never see the day.."

"Bristow, could you stop gloating for a moment? This is serious," he spoke.

"Well, what happens if you get the wrong password? Any alarms?"

"No," he answered honestly. She rolled her eyes.

"Then why does it matter? If it's not right, type in a new password," she said.

"Fine. I will," he said. With that, he punched a password into the keypad, too quickly for her to notice what it was, and he waited.

Password Invalid.

"Damn," he said again. Seconds later he typed in another password.

Password Invalid.

Typing again.

Password Invalid.

He sighed loudly, and glared at her.

"You're the genius, Bristow. You figure it out," he spat.

"What did you try?" she asked, pushing him out the way.

"The previous password was Sydney. That failed. I tried Jack, and then my first name,"

"And you're first name would be..."

"We aren't that close Bristow," he said, but he was smirking.

"Aren't those a little too obvious to be passwords?"

"Ordinarily yes, but ironically nobody has even penetrated this facility," he said.

"Alright then," she answered sarcastically. She turned back to the keypad and thought for a few moments. Her mother must have known that Sydney would find this place eventually. For some reason, Sydney believed her mother would try to make this just a bit easier for her. She tried to remember anything they had discussed in their previous encounters. Seconds later she was typing.

"Truth," she spoke out loud. Sark rolled his eyes.

A moment later the door was open.

Another moment later, Sark was the first to speak.

"You're never going to let me live this down, are you?"

Sydney only laughed.

"Yeah, I thought as much," he said, smiling down at her.


	3. Discoveries

  


Breaking the password turned out to be the difficult part of the mission. They were only five remaining members of the organization, at least in the cell Sark and Sydney infiltrated. The five members were easily detained, and, after a bit of truth serum, easy to question. Some knowledge of the Covenant was gained from the individuals. However, most of the knowledge came from files that had been taken from Derevko's office.

While recovering important files, Sydney had noticed one that had peeked her own interests, and folding it lengthwise, she slid it into her leather jacket.

"I believe that's it Bristow," Sark spoke.

"Yes, yes," she said, suddenly sounding nervous. She turned to Sark, who looked at her strangely.

"What's wrong with you? You look paler than usual," he said.

"You always look pale," she spat.

"I'm Irish. What's your excuse?"

"If you must know...I'm freezing. It's very cold in here," she said quickly.

"Whatever you say, _darling_," he said, breathing down her neck, his hands suddenly on her shoulders. She shivered, and not because she was cold. In fact, now she was feeling _extremely _warm. She cleared her throat.

"Let's get to the extraction point to give Weiss the info we got,"

"Right," he said. 

"Then it's on to the next stage," she said, smirking. He removed his hands from her shoulders, and moved them to her waist. He used them to spin her body, so she was facing him. 

"What exactly is the next stage Miss Bristow?" he asked, trying to ignore the lack of space between them.

"That's need to know," she said. He laughed. He remembered saying that to her ages ago.

"You're humorous Bristow. You really are," he said, "But really, what is your big plan?"

She stepped away from him, but his hands remained on her waist. _When did we get this familiar with each other_, she asked herself thoughtfully.

"I could answer that, but I'm really not sure myself. I need input from you," she said.

"What kind of input?" he asked, his blue eyes piercing her own.

"I need to find out why I, or whoever I was during my missing years, would kill Adrian Lazarey," she said quietly. Sark sighed loudly, and removed his hands from her waist. He turned away from her suddenly.

"Why Sydney?" he asked, sounding exasperated.

"Why? Sark, I need to know why I killed a man in cold blood. Despite our differences, you know me. You know that I would not kill a man just because I could," she said. He turned around to her, his eyes displaying an emotion she had never seen reflected there:

Fear.

She gasped. 

"Did you know Lazarey?" she asked. He hesitated.

"I knew him," he said quietly. She moved to stand directly in front of him, her face inches from his own.

"Sark, how..."

"My connection with Lazarey is not important. You are," he said. She looked at him questioningly.

"Sydney, as you said, we are different. Very different. But I care about you, don't ask me how or why, but I do. Perhaps it's because of the things your mother had to say about you during my times as her assistant. Perhaps it's because of the respect I have for you. I'm not sure," he said, gazing at her. She smiled at his genuineness.

"Sark, you don't need to worry about me," she said, looking down. He pulled lightly on her chin, forcing her to face him.

"Sydney, you didn't know Lazarey. I did. He, and anyone associated with him, is dangerous. I don't want you to pursue this," he said. She hesitated.

"Sark, I'm going to do this with or without your help. Without you it will take longer, and I will not be protected," she said, looking at him, his hand still cupping her chin. His thumb caressed her chin lightly, as he thought about it.

"Alright I will help you,"

"Thank..." she began

"But Sydney, if there is the slightest sign that you are in danger, we are scrapping this so-called mission," he interrupted, looking at her pointedly. She sighed. She knew she needed him, so she wasn't going to argue.

"Alright, deal," she said. He hesitantly removed his hand from her chin, and led her out of the room. As they left his thoughts were of Sydney's safety; Sydney's were on the folder that was concealed in her jacket.

Its tab read ADRIAN LAZAREY.

It would make for interesting reading material later.

  


*****

  


"I never did like this movie," Sark said, throwing popcorn at Sydney. Her attempts to duck were futile.

"How could you not like this movie? Sylvester Stallone is awesome!" she said.

"Sydney, the dialogue is severely lacking, and I could think of several men to take Stallone's place as a second-rate boxer," he said, smirking at her.

"He is NOT second rate! You're just jealous. He's like, ten times more buff than you'll ever be!" she said, throwing an empty candy wrapper, hitting him in the forehead.

"Ouch!" he said, rubbing the spot where she had hit him

"See!" she laughed.

"Well, you just admitted Miss Bristow, that you've been checking me out!"

"What? I said nothing of the sort!"

"Then how do you explain your assessment of my muscle tone, or lack thereof?"

Sydney sighed. _True_, she thought. Instead of arguing, she only smiled. She grabbed the remote control and turned off the television, as Sark glanced at her questioningly.

"We need to get some sleep Sark," she said, "We have a busy day tomorrow,"

"Oh yes, a dangerous journey to uncover the past...how could I forget?" he mocked.

"Whatever, you're sleeping on the floor," she said.

"Oh no, I don't think so. If I'm good enough to accompany you on some death-wish mission, I'm certainly good enough to share a bed with you!" he yelled.

"I don't think..." she began.

"Bristow, shut up. We can divide the bed, alright? I'm not going to invade your small-minded notions of personal space," he said.

"But..."

"Sydney, shut up," he said seriously, but his smile undermined him. She sighed loudly.

"Fine," she said, "First I'm going to use the bathroom,"

"Thanks for sharing," he said, "Goodnight Sydney," he finished, and lifted the covers of the bed and laid down. Sydney rolled her eyes before strolling into the bathroom, but not before picking up her previously discarded jacket.

Now that Sark was occupied, Sydney was going to uncover who Adrian Lazarey was. She pushed the toilet seat down, sitting on the lid. She removed the folder from her jacket, unfolding and opening it quickly; she had been in suspense for six hours over its contents.

She wasn't prepared for what she found.


	4. Reunion

  


Sydney could only gawk at the information she found in her mother's folder about Adrian Lazarey. He was a former KGB agent who had left the agency when he married a wealthy Irishwoman named Marianne Holmes. Though Lazarey was depicted as a brilliant, kind and caring man in the eyes of the public, he inflicted physical and emotional abuse upon his wife and their two children. In July of 1990, the Lazarey home in Ireland was burned to the ground, killing Lazarey's wife and their children. Nobody had ever suspected that Lazarey was responsible, but Sydney's mother had...with good reason.

Among the papers within the folder, a small photograph was held inside. Sydney nearly cried out, as she recognized the man in the photo as Adrian Lazarey, the man she had killed. Lazarey was pictured with his family; a beautiful brown-haired wife, and two children: a beautiful young dark-haired girl, and a precious blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy. For reasons unknown, Sydney's eyes remained on the handsome young man in the photograph.

That's when she realized that she knew those blue eyes.

That familiar irritating, yet endearing smirk. 

Sark.

_Oh my God_, she thought. It was Sark.

Further delving into the folder revealed that Sark was not Sark at all.

The handsome blonde, blue-eyed man in the next room was formerly known as Alexander Lazarey.

The son of Adrian Lazarey.

The folder and its contents fell to the floor as she shuddered at her new realization.

_I murdered Sark's father_.

*****

  


When Sark woke up the next morning, he was astounded to see Sydney very much awake, sitting in an armchair that faced their hotel room's only window.

"Hey," he said. She snapped out of a trance, and turned to him suddenly. He was shocked to see tears on her face. He was out of bed in mere seconds, padding slowly over to stand by where she was.

"What's wrong Sydney?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, nothing. I didn't get much sleep last night," she said, staring at the ground, "I can't stand it when I can't get any sleep."

"Well, you should be used to it, with the line of work you're in," he said, attempting to lift her spirits. It did not seem to work. She could not seem to lift her gaze from the floor. He didn't understand that she could not meet his eyes now.

Now that she knew she was responsible for his father's death.

Now that she knew he was still keeping secrets from her.

Why couldn't he tell her that Lazarey was his father?

Too many questions.

Sark didn't want to press the issue, so he merely offered her something.

"Sydney, what if I told you that I could avoid some of the red tape of this whole mission?"

She looked up at him, but still could not meet his eyes.

"How?" she asked, her voice raising a bit.

"I have an old, old contact. Someone who knew Lazarey. She..."

"She?" Sydney asked, her voice growing with curiosity.

"Yes, she. She's an agent with British Central Intelligence," he answered.

"You're associated with a woman in intelligence? She's not a double agent is she?" Sydney asked, standing up, finally meeting his eyes to judge his level of honesty. 

"Sydney, you presume that I'm all bad. I'm not. There is a lot about me that you don't know," he said, avoiding her gaze for a moment. Sydney smirked.

_Yeah, tell me about it_, she thought.

"I don't think you're all bad Sark, I'm just surprised. Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Frankly, because I haven't seen this woman in ages. She's a part of my past that I've been protecting for years. I don't want to risk her life," he said, looking up at her again.

"Oh," she said, at a loss for words.

"But," he began, "I'm not willing to let you run blindly into some investigation that could get you killed," he said, running his hand over his growing blonde hair. "I'll risk anything to keep you safe Sydney," he finished, putting his hands on her shoulders.

He was sincere. This scared Sydney. Their growing respect and admiration for one another was beginning to worry her. Now that she knew the truth about his father, well at least part of the truth, she knew they were more alike than she had previously believed. Their faces were mere centimeters apart, and she felt him pulling her closer. Before their lips touched, however, she pulled away from him, enough to gaze into his cerulean eyes.

"Sark," she said, her voice barely a whisper, "First things first," she said, stroking his cheek with her hand. She could not kiss him; not yet. She had to focus. They both had to. Sark realized this as well. He sighed, removing his hands from their resting place on her shoulders.

"Let's go to England, Bristow," he whispered, after kissing her hand quickly.

_Yeah, like that's what on my mind right now_, she thought.

But despite both their thoughts, they broke apart, though hesitantly, and began to pack their respective belongings.

  


*****

  


Adrianna Scott opened the door to her England home, and after promptly throwing her bags on the ground and throwing her keys on the table, she reached into her refrigerator for a drink.

As she poured herself a glass of iced tea, she rubbed her left temple, relieving the tension in her body. For three days she had been on a mission, and she was thrilled to be home. However, she assumed she would not be home for very much longer. There was always a mission, always someone to bring down. The job was beginning to drain her. She knew though, that if she quit, she would never get what she really wanted.

Revenge. Sweet and long-anticipated revenge. 

She sighed loudly as she placed the empty glass in her sink, and walked to her discarded bags, throwing them over her shoulder. As she traipsed to her bedroom and placed the bags on her bed, she sighed again. She began to unpack her belongings, but paused when she heard a noise in her foyer.

It was natural that she reached into her bureau and removed her gun. She disengaged the safety and walked slowly from her room, rounding the corner carefully. She was stunned by the sight of two intruders.

"Freeze!" she yelled, and watched as the two followed her orders when they heard the sound of her gun.

"Keep your hands where I can see them," she yelled. The two raised their hands.

"Turn around!" she yelled again, and with that, a blonde-haired man and a dark-haired woman turned around.

_Not your typical burglars_, she thought. It did not appear that they had any weapons, until Adrianna noticed the gun concealed in a holster beneath the woman's jacket.

"Drop your weapon on the floor," Adrianna hissed. The woman began to remove the weapon, but the man lifted his hand to stop her. 

"That won't be necessary," the man spoke.

"I'll make that call," Adrianna replied.

"Anna," the man spoke. Adrianna froze. She had not been called that since...a very long time ago. She closed in on the male intruder, pointing the gun in his face.

"My name is Adrianna," she said.

"I used to call you Anna," he said, his hands remaining in the air, "Don't you recognize me Ann?" he asked, his voice shaking a bit, but his eyes remained clear. Adrianna lowered her gun, her eyes growing wide. 

"Alexander?" she asked, her voice shaking. Sark nodded as she closed the space between them.

"Oh my God, Alex. I thought you were dead," she said, and embraced him tightly, leaving Sydney Bristow staring. She had never seen Sark show this much emotion in all the years she had known him.

He pulled away from the woman enough to place a kiss on her hairline. The woman looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. They stared at each other for the longest time, forgetting Sydney's presence. Sark was the first to notice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Sydney, this is Adrianna Scott. She's a dear friend from my past," he said, looking lovingly at the woman he was still clinging to. "Adrianna, this is Sydney Bristow."

Adrianna removed herself from Sark's embrace in order to shake hands with Sydney. Sydney took the moment to look over the woman. She was about four inches shorter than herself, and had hair that was about the same color as her own, only with traces of red throughout. Her eyes were very blue, only now they appeared cloudy, obviously from her joy of being reunited with her friend.

Sydney could not help but feel a tinge of jealousy when she noted the glance that Sark and Adrianna shared. She hated jealousy. She looked away, but was interrupted by Sark's interjection.

"So I guess now you know my first name Bristow," he said, smirking at her as she turned around to face him again.

"I guess I do," Sydney said, trying to sound surprised, although she already knew his name.

Now she wanted to know one thing: who was this woman, and why was she so important to Alexander?


	5. Jealousy

  


Sydney was still trying to figure out the connection between the two reunited people she was with. Alexander had explained their purpose for seeking Adrianna's help, to which Adrianna pulled Alexander aside. They had engaged in what appeared to be a heated debate that, much to Sydney's chagrin, she did not have the privilege of hearing.

When they had returned to her side, Alexander had announced that they were going to take in the sights of the city, in order to rest before their mission. Sydney had hesitantly complied, though inside she was screaming. As they toured the city, Adrianna and Alexander had chatted endlessly, catching up on old times, while Sydney only contributed comments when she felt that she had the right to interrupt. 

Instead of enjoying the free time, Sydney's stomach felt as if it was being wrapped into thousands of tiny knots. When they returned to Adrianna's home, where Adrianna insisted that they stayed, the three of them sat down to watch television. However, Adrianna and Alexander's conversation never ceased. It was irritatingly ongoing. Sydney excused herself quietly, and retreated into the guest room that she was supposed to be sharing with Alexander. She threw herself on the bed, removing a book from her bag. She shifted to sit against the pillows and read for a while.

An unknown amount of time passed by before Alexander's voice interrupted her reading.

"Hey," he said, leaning against the open doorway. She didn't look up. He took the moment to observe her. Her hair was in loose waves, and tiny tendrils framed her face. She wore no makeup, but she looked spectacular. _God she is so beautiful_, he thought.

"Hey," she said, uninterested. He walked over to the foot of the bed, willing her to look at him.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong with you Bristow?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest. She looked up at him, rolling her eyes.

"What makes you think there's something wrong Sark...oh sorry, _Alexander_?" she asked innocently, placing extra emphasis on his real name.

"You've been acting strange since we got here,"

"_Strange_?!" she asked, her voice rising.

"Shh," he said, "Adrianna's sleeping."

"Sorry, wouldn't want to wake her up," she spat, glancing down at her book. Alexander sighed loudly.

"What is wrong with you Sydney? Adrianna is doing us a huge favor by helping us find information for you," he said. She glared up at him.

"Yeah, I bet it's not the first _favor_ she's done for you," she spoke venomously. He looked at her in disbelief.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about _Alex_," she said, emphasizing her chosen abbreviation of his name.

"I'm pretty sure I don't," he spat. She stood up, her face inches from his.

"Then let me spell it out for you. You love her don't you?"

"Yes!" he shouted. Sydney backed away from him. She hadn't expected him to answer so quickly, and in that way. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she ran from the guest room and down the stairs into the kitchen. She heard footsteps behind her.

"Sydney!" Alex whispered loudly, as she reached into the refrigerator, ignoring him.

"Sydney!" he said again, grabbing her elbow and turning her around. She lifted her hand to slap his face, which he blocked effectively.

"Don't touch me!" she spat, turning away from him to search the cabinets for a glass.

"You think I _love her_, love her?" he asked, and then he grimaced. Of all the ways to say it, he could not think of a better way to voice this. She turned to him, tears cascading down her beautiful face.

"Isn't that what you meant?" she demanded.

"No! God no!"

"Well then, what did you mean?" she asked, her eyes resting on his own. 

"Sydney...she's..."

"What, she's what?!" she screamed, to which he signaled for her to lower her voice.

"Sydney, Adrianna is my sister," he said. Sydney's eyes grew wide. His sister? She had been jealous of his _sister_? Oh God, this was embarrassing. She tried to turned away from him, but he wrapped his arms around her mid-section, restraining her.

"Oh Sydney," he said, lifting a hand to caress her cheek, "You thought..."

"It doesn't matter what I thought Alexander," she said, tears still falling.

"Yes it does. Sydney, talk to me," he said, gazing at her.

"I don't want to..."she began, trying to escape his grasp, but he held her tightly.

"No, you're not escaping this Bristow, you're not going to avoid the truth..."

"_Truth_?!" she yelled, pushing away from him, but remaining in close proximity "How _dare_ you talk to me about truth! You wouldn't even tell me your connection to Lazarey! I'm not stupid Alex!" she yelled.

"I couldn't..." he began.

"You couldn't what? Tell me that he's your father?!" she shouted, her eyes growing angrier.

"How the hell do you know that?" he yelled back, forgetting about his sleeping sister.

"My mother. She had a file on your father," she said, her voice lowering.

"You took a file about me from her office? Sydney how could you?" he yelled.

"It wasn't a file about you! I took it to learn more about him. A picture of your family was inside. I recognized you! I didn't mean to, it just happened!" she yelled. With her admission, his gaze softened.

"Sydney, why didn't you tell me this?" he asked, trying to get her to look at him. 

"Sark," she said, then remembering his name, she corrected herself, "Alex, why didn't you tell me he was your dad? God, I killed him!" she sobbed, as she pushed herself against a cabinet before sinking to the floor. He gazed down at her, shocked. He had never seen her like this. He sank down in front of her, and rested his hands on her knees, which were pulled to her face in an attempt to shield herself.

"Sydney..." he began, but paused when her shoulders began to shake. _That's it_, he thought. He pushed down her legs and pulled her to him in a tight embrace. Her futile attempts to resist did not last long, because soon she melted into his embrace. They remained this way for the longest time, until he heard her clear her throat.

"Alex," she spoke into his chest, "I'm so sorry," she sobbed. He pulled away from her, but only enough to lift her chin up to face him.

"Sydney, never be sorry for killing that man," he whispered. She looked at him, her eyes clouding with confusion.

"Don't be upset because you think you've hurt me, or my sister," he said, stroking her cheek. 

"But..."she began.

Sark interrupted her thought by placing his lips on her own. She tasted like vanilla and salty tears, and he reveled in her scent as their kiss deepened. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he held onto her face, as the same thought crossed both of their minds.

_I can't get close enough_. 

But, just as quickly as it had begun, it ended. He pulled away from her, and they both gasped for air, gazing at one another in complete surprise.

"Alex..." she began.

"Sydney, I need to tell you the truth. I can't let Lazarey's death hurt you like this anymore," he said, interrupting her as he stroked her cheek, removing her tears.

"I need to tell you the truth about the man you killed," he spoke, and her eyes widened in anticipation.

  
  
  
  



	6. Truth

The small brown-haired girl watched as her home was engulfed in flames. Her mother was dead. Alexander was gone. She was alone.

She was only thirteen.

  


*****

Adrianna sat up in bed suddenly, her face covered in tears and sweat. She hadn't had that dream in years. The memories flooded her consciousness again. 

The fire.

_Oh God_, she thought. That fire had destroyed her life. That night she had lost her mother forever, and was not sure of her brother's whereabouts. She had lost everything.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of voices in the kitchen. _Great,_ she thought. Sydney and her brother were having a fight. _Her brother_. She still could not believe that...

She shook her head. She flung the covers off of her body and pulled on her robe, going to investigate what their argument was about. _What can I say,_ she thought. _I'm curious_.

  


*****

  


Sydney waited for Alexander's next statement with anticipation. He hesitated, but knew he could no longer lie to this woman. He had never spoken the words, but he knew he was in love with Sydney Bristow. She deserved to know the truth about his past.

"Sydney, if you read a file on my father, I'm sure you read about a fire that killed my mother, and allegedly, my sister and I," he said quietly. She only nodded.

"I'm sure that newspaper articles depicted my father as a broken man after that fire, wracked with grief over the loss of his wife and children," he said, looking away from her.

"Yes," she spoke quietly, "but my mom didn't see it that way."

"That's because I told her what really happened that night," Sark answered, still unable to meet her gaze. Sydney looked at him, and she could have sworn that she saw a tear fall down his cheek.

"What happened Alexander?" she asked hesitantly. He sighed loudly, and tears began to fall down his face freely.

"My father...that bastard...he killed my mother that night Sydney. He killed my mother," he said, meeting her eyes. Sydney gasped, immediately framing his face with her hands.

"Alex..." she began, wiping his tears away.

"That's not all Sydney," he said, sniffing. She became quiet again, allowing him to continue.

"My mother discovered that he was still involved in illegal activity. She called him out about it, and they fought, and he killed her. I heard the struggle, and I watched as he killed her," he sniffed again, as Sydney's eyes mirrored his own pained blue orbs.

"I knew he was going to kill my sister next. I knew it. As he lifted his head after killing my mother..I just knew it. So I ran to my sister's room while he tried to clean up the mess he had made. I ran to my sister's room, woke her up, and pulled her out of our house. I made sure she was alright, and then I went back inside," he said. Sydney gasped.

"Alex, why didn't you just leave? You could have gotten away!" He sighed.

"I wanted revenge Sydney. I wanted to kill him. I wasn't thinking straight," he said, "Anyway, I never fought him. I was so blinded by anger that I bumped into a table, and a candle fell off of it. I could have stopped the fire, but I didn't. I let it burn," he said, gazing into her eyes.

"You let the fire burn," she repeated, suddenly understanding.

"I let it burn, because I figured, my mother was already dead, and my sister was outside. Lazarey smelled the smoke and escaped, but he assumed that my sister and I were inside," he said.

"So he thought you were both dead," she said.

"Yes. He thought he eliminated us all," he said, looking down at the floor. Sydney shut her eyes tightly, absorbing all this information. 

This, this was the reason for Sark's...Alexander's secrecy. His disconnection from every crime he had ever committed. His numbness. He wasn't numb at all. He was hurt deeply by his own father. Much like she had been hurt by her mother. She opened her eyes and grabbed his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

"Alex...your mother's death is not your fault," she said, surprised at her own words. That was not what she had originally intended to say, but that's what had come forth. He began to sob, the truth finally hitting him.

"Oh God Sydney, I should have been able to save her...and Adrianna...oh God," he trailed off.

"What, what about her Alex?" Sydney demanded.

"I saved her that night Sydney. But then, I had to stay away from her, for her safety. She had to change her last name, as I did, and she had to take on a whole new life. I took away her life," he sobbed. Sydney shook her head violently, silencing him.

"Alex, you saved her life. Lazarey could have killed her," then she gasped, "Alex, is this the first encounter you've had with your sister since that night?" she asked. He only nodded.

"Oh my God! You risked seeking her out to help me...why?" she demanded. He hesitated, but his gaze remain fixed on her own.

"Sydney, I told you I would do anything to protect you. I meant that," he said, his cries subsiding. Sydney started to respond, but was interrupted by a creaking floorboard. They both looked up to see Adrianna standing in the kitchen.

"Adrianna!" Sark spoke, wiping his eyes and taking Sydney's hands as they both stood up, "I'm so sorry we woke you..." he began.

"You didn't," she interrupted, "I had a dream about..." she trailed off. He nodded.

"You had a dream about the fire didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"I'm so sorry..." he answered.

"Don't be," she said, "I couldn't help but overhear what you two were talking about. And I agree with Sydney. You saved me that night. Never be sorry for that Alex," she finished. He only nodded, looking down to the floor. A few moments passed before Adrianna ended the silence.

"Sydney, do you have any idea as to how long ago you killed Lazarey?" she asked, directing her gaze to the other woman in the room. Sydney nodded.

"My father, with help from various contacts, believes that I killed him approximately six months ago," Sydney answered. She began to look at the floor, but a reassuring glance from Alexander lifted her spirit. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him. She almost failed to notice Adrianna's gasp. Alexander's sister turned around, placing her right hand over her mouth. Alexander tore his eyes from Sydney to look at his sister.

"What is it Anna?" he asked. 

No answer.

"Anna?" he asked. Again, no answer. He hesitantly removed his hand from Sydney's, and placed his hand on Anna's right shoulder, to which she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I'm sorry," Adrianna spoke, turning to look at them again.

"What is it?" Sydney asked. Adrianna hesitated.

"It's just that...are you sure your father believes it was six months ago?"

"I'm positive," Sydney answered. Despite the darkness, Alexander and Sydney watched as the color drained from Adrianna's face.

"What is it Anna?" Alexander asked, his hand remaining on her shoulder.

"It's just not possible," Adrianna spoke, though to no one in particular.

"What's not possible?" Sydney asked, trying not to sound impatient. Adrianna looked directly at her.

"It's not possible that you killed him six months ago," Adrianna said.

"Why?" Alexander asked. Adrianna's eyes remained on Sydney.

"I went on a mission two months ago, and I ran into Lazarey. He didn't recognize me of course, but it was him. He was very much alive," she spoke.

Sydney and Alexander collectively gasped as they shared a glance. Could it be true?

"So you mean Sydney must have killed him after you saw him?" Alexander asked.

Adrianna shook her head.

"No, if Sydney says that her father said it was six months ago, I believe her" Adrianna said.

"Then what are you saying?" Sydney asked. Adrianna looked at her again.

"I'm saying that I don't think you killed him at all," Adrianna spoke.

Sydney and Alexander shared another glance, their thoughts becoming the same again.

So what _did_ happen?

  
  



	7. Meeting

  
  


Sydney and Alexander shared a glance, but immediately turned their heads to look back at Adrianna.

"What do you mean you don't think I really killed Lazarey? I am the woman in the video my father had. I saw it with my own two eyes!" Sydney exclaimed.

"I don't doubt what you saw Sydney. I do doubt what really occurred, that is all I'm saying," Adrianna said, looking to her brother for support. Alexander nodded, turning to Sydney.

"Syd, you'd have to know Lazarey to understand what my sister is trying to say. He's the master of manipulation, he could have easily convinced you, or whoever you were at the time, to assist him in fabricating his own death," Alexander spoke, clinging to Sydney's hand.

She turned away from the brother and sister before her, in order to ponder this turn of events. What if she had been in league with Lazarey during her missing years? Had she helped the man murder countless others? She sighed loudly, leaning on the kitchen table for support.

"The more I wonder about my missing years, the more I think I should just leave them alone," she whispered. Alexander strode over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He turned her around, kissing her cheek tenderly.

"Sydney, I'd usually agree with you. But now, I'm not so sure," he said. Sydney turned her face up to look at him, her eyes filled with confusion.

"Alexander, why do you say that?" she asked.

"This was meant to be. We were meant to figure this out together," he said, kissing her hairline. Adrianna cleared her throat, reminding the two of her presence. They turned to Adrianna, but Alexander's left arm remained around Sydney's waist.

"We've got to find out where you were during those years," Alexander spoke.

"I know," Sydney said, though she was truly frightened as to what the answer could be.

Adrianna remained silent for a few moments before speaking.

"I might know a way to find out," she said. A collective gasp was heard.

"Anna, how?" Alexander asked.

"I know a man who holds a position in the Covenant. You believe they're responsible for your abduction, correct?" Adrianna asked.

"Yes," Sydney answered.

"I have a...well, we'll just call him a contact. He could give us the answers we need," Adrianna said. 

"And if he doesn't?" Alexander asked. Adrianna looked up at them, her blue eyes blazing.

"He will," she said.

  


*****

  


Alexander 'Sark' Lazarey looked at his sister in annoyance. They were in a Russian club that her contact usually hung around in during the weekend. Her red dress was too short, too tight and entirely too provocative. 

"Does your dress have to be so damn tight Anna?" he asked.

"If you must know, big brother, yes, " Adrianna answered. He sighed. 

"Better you than Sydney, I suppose," Alexander answered.

"Oh thanks Alex. At least I'm not wearing skin-tight leather trousers. I'm amazed that you can breathe. You like her don't you?"

"Who?"

"Duh! Sydney," Adrianna said, rolling her eyes.

"What gave you that impression?"

"Hmm, I don't know, perhaps the passionate kissing or the tight embracing in my kitchen..."

"Shut up," he answered.

"You shut up," she spat.

"Both of you shut up," Sydney's voice interrupted through their comlinks, "I can hear every word you're saying, you do realize that right?" 

"Right," the two siblings said, exchanging a glance.

"I don't see why I have to be on the sidelines," Sydney said. Alexander could just see her pouting now.

"We've already discussed this. We can't risk anybody recognizing you," Alexander spoke.

"Whatever. Adrianna, have you spotted your contact yet?"

"No...oh, wait. There he is. Wait here big brother," Adrianna said.

Alexander scowled as he watched his younger sister saunter over to where a very slimy looking dark-haired man was standing. He pressed his comlink further into his ear, so to hear her conversation with the man.

"Adrianna," the man purred, his mouth roaming on her name much longer than necessary.

"Mikhail," she said, her voice lowering considerably, "Fancy meeting you here." She lifted her hand to him, which he took in his own, raising it to his mouth to kiss it slowly.

"I haven't seen you in two months Adrianna. Where have you been my dear?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked, touching his shoulder lightly.

"Would you care for a drink?" he asked, "We can catch up." Adrianna pretended to consider his offer.

"Well, I do have a few moments to spare. I'll gladly take you up on your offer." She turned toward the bar, and he placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her there.

As they sat down and ordered their drinks, Alexander turned red as he noticed the slimy individual surveying his sister's body. He began to advance toward them, but Sydney's voice echoed in his ears.

"Uh uh. Don't move Alexander," she said. He scowled.

"I'm going to kill him," he hissed.

"That's all well and good dear, but please let her get the information from him first okay?" Sydney said.

"Fine," he said, sighing loudly.

Meanwhile, Adrianna and Mikhail's drinks had come, and while he drank his rapidly, Adrianna sipped her own cautiously.

"So, you haven't told me where you've been Adrianna," he said.

"Well darling, work. That's really what I've been doing," she said, to which he sighed.

"Still working for the government?" he asked. She nodded, to which he shook his head.

"Why do you waste your time? I can offer you much more fulfilling work for my agency," he said.

"I know Mikhail. But you already know my answer," she whispered.

"Why Adrianna? You are a very talented agent. They take you for granted," he said. Though this was only for show, Adrianna could not help but agree with his assessment. The British government had never been appreciative of her work. She took another sip of her drink, eyeing him carefully. 

"It's true, but you know I will never betray my country," she said. He sighed.

"That's what you believe now. I used to believe the same," he said. She touched his arm.

"Enough about my line of work Mikhail. I knew you would be here this evening, and I need your help," Adrianna said, her eyes pleading with him.

"Anything. You know I will do anything for you," Mikhail answered.

Alexander smirked from fifty feet away. Just _how well _did this idiot know his sister?

"I need information about Adrian Lazarey," Adrianna said. Mikhail visibly stiffened.

"What do you want to know about that old man?" he asked.

"Don't patronize me Mikhail. You know you can trust me. What do you know about Lazarey?" she asked. Mikhail glanced around them, appearing to be checking for spies.

"If you want to know about Lazarey, we must go to a more...private location," he said, gazing directly in her eyes.

Alexander's voice echoed in Adrianna's ears.

"No," he hissed, "Adrianna, no."

Adrianna slightly lifted her right hand, as if to signal Alexander to cool it. She gave Mikhail a lopsided smile and touched his cheek.

"Okay," she said, and they both stood up to leave the bar. Alexander tried to get to them, but the crowd prevented him from reaching his sister, as she left the bar, arm in arm with Mikhail.

He pressed the button on his comlink, communicating with Sydney.

"Looks like Adrianna is on her own," he said, sighing loudly. 


	8. Where do we begin?

  


"Looks like Adrianna is on her own," Alexander said, sighing loudly.

"I'll meet you outside the door Alex. We need to follow them, to make sure she's alright," Sydney spoke over the comlink.

"Right," he said, and within moments he was staring into the brown eyes of Sydney Bristow. His eyes took in her appearance as she began walking in front of him. She was clad in a tight, white long-sleeved top and black leather miniskirt, along with knee-high black leather boots. Her hair was now long and a deep crimson, swaying slightly as she walked. 

God, she was beautiful. He found himself saying that a lot lately.

"Take a picture Alexander. We have work to do," she said, although her back was facing him as they walked. He picked up the pace to stride beside her.

"How do you know that I was taking in your appearance Miss Bristow?"

"Because you were quiet...for once. We have more important things to worry about," she said.

"Right," he sighed, but his smirk remained on his face. They could see Adrianna climbing into the passenger seat of a vehicle as Sydney and Alexander climbed into the car they were driving. 

"Why do you get to drive?" Sark whined.

"Do you really want to have this conversation now?" Sydney asked.

"Not particularly," he answered.

"Then shut up," she said, feigning seriousness. He folded his arms over his chest.

As they tailed Mikhail's vehicle, silence permeated their vehicle until Sydney spoke.

"I love those pants by the way."

Alexander had no vocal response. He only snorted.

  


*****

  


Ten minutes later, Adrianna and Mikhail arrived at an apartment complex outside of Moscow. Adrianna realized that this wasn't Mikhail's usual residence, but probably a place where he met with contacts. She followed him to the second floor, where he proceeded to a small apartment. Once inside, they both sat down. Mikhail offered her a cigarette, which she accepted, and after she lit it, he spoke to her.

"So you want to know about Lazarey?" he asked. She exhaled before speaking.

"Yes. Everything you know, I want to know," she said.

"Why the sudden interest in a dead man?" he asked.

"You and I both know damn well that he is not dead," Adrianna spoke, gazing at him pointedly. He did not falter.

"He died six months ago," he answered, exhaling smoke.

"You're lying. I saw him two months ago," she said.

"What? How?" he demanded.

"I was on a mission. I ran into him. He tried to conceal himself, but it was too late. I recognized his face," she answered, crossing her legs provocatively. Mikhail smiled at her.

"You caught me Adrianna. He's not dead," Mikhail answered, slithering to sit beside her on the couch. He leaned closer to her. Adrianna fought valiantly to resist striking him in the face.

"Why would you lie to me Mikhail?" she whined, "I thought you trusted me."

"Oh, darling, I do. I do. But why do you want to know about Lazarey?" he asked, stroking her cheek.

"He owes me," Adrianna answered.

"Owes you what my dear?" Mikhail asked, his curiosity piqued. Adrianna smiled, lifting her hand to stroke his cheek.

"A woman never betrays her client's trust Mikhail," she spoke, leaning closer to him. She traced his mouth with her finger, and kissed his mouth, pulling away quickly.

"Adrianna," he began, surprised. She silenced him, placing her finger over his mouth.

"Mikhail, tell me why Lazarey fabricated his death," she purred. Mikhail was visibly crumbling.

"Lazarey..." he fumbled, "He used some woman the Covenant was manipulating...she pretended to kill him. He left Russia," he said.

"And where is he now?" she asked.

"I...I don't know," he answered, trying to kiss her again. She resisted.

"Where is he now?" she repeated.

"He's in Ireland. He's going after Irina Derevko," Mikhail answered.

  


*****

  


"Did you hear that?" Sydney asked, as they sat outside of Mikhail's apartment complex.

"I'm right here Bristow. Of course I heard it," Alexander answered.

"Why would he be going after my mother?" she hissed.

"Be quiet, and maybe we'll hear his reply," he answered. When Alexander had finished speaking, they realized that no sound was coming through their comlinks. They glanced at one another and within moments they were sprinting toward the stairs.

  


*****

  


It took about five seconds for Alexander Lazarey to penetrate Mikhail's apartment with a swift kick. He wasn't prepared for what he and Sydney saw next.

Mikhail Khruschev was laying in a pool of blood on the floor. His sister, her hair disheveled, stood over him, knife drawn. She stared at his body for a few moments before recognizing the presence of her brother and his partner. She looked at them pointedly before speaking.

"He tried to kiss me again," she answered. Sydney and Alexander nodded. They simply wiped off everything that Adrianna believed she had touched, and left his body where it was. As they walked back to their vehicle, Adrianna broke their silence.

"He's trying to kill your mother Sydney. He discovered that she knows that he was responsible for your disappearance," Adrianna spoke.

"Why did he take me in the first place?" Sydney asked, putting their car into drive.

"You were one of many who were taken. You all were taken in order to discover who could become the most effective and elusive assassin for the Covenant. You were the most effective Sydney," Adrianna whispered from the backseat.

"So I killed innocent people," Sydney whispered. Alexander reached over from the passenger seat and squeezed her shoulder.

"Well, I know this does not ease your mind, but they probably weren't all innocent," Adrianna said.

"You were a different person then, Sydney," Alexander spoke.

"Yes, Sydney, you were under their control," Adrianna said.

"But..."Sydney began.

"But nothing Bristow. Yes, you were under their control, under my father's control. Now _you're_ in control. Take it. Use it," Alexander said, looking at her pointedly. Sydney watched through the rearview mirror as Adrianna nodded in agreement.

"Yes Sydney," Adrianna said, leaning forward to rest her arm on the front seat, "Destroy my father, you destroy the Covenant." Sydney hesitated. Was she ready to face Lazarey, her past and the sins she had committed? One look at Alexander and she knew the answer.

"When do we begin?" she asked. 


	9. Receiving Help

  


Jack Bristow sat quietly during a debrief as Marshall Flinkman was rambling about some new gadget he had created. He jumped, only slightly, when his cell phone vibrated in his left pocket. He looked at the outside screen, and with a signal to Dixon, he left the room. He flipped open the phone rapidly, careful to speak in a low voice.

"Sydney, where are you?" he demanded.

"Dad," Sydney answered, "You have no idea how glad I am to hear your voice." Jack smiled, at least as much as his ever-stoic face could allow.

"Sydney, what has Sark done to you?" Jack demanded. He heard a familiar British-sounding snicker in the background.

"It's more like what I've done to him dad..." Sydney trailed off.

"What are you talking about?" Jack demanded.

"Dad, I'm in England," she answered.

"What are you doing there?"

"Dad, no offense, but shut up," she said. He did, and with his silence, she continued. "Lazarey isn't dead dad. I helped him fabricate his death," she finished.

"Why?"

"He's going after mom. He discovered that she knows that the Covenant is responsible for my abduction...he's going to..."

"Ireland. He's going to Ireland," Jack interrupted.

"Yeah? How did you know?"

"I know where your mother is," he answered. Sydney gasped.

"Then dad, you have to help me, please. I can't let him kill her," she pleaded.

"Alright, alright. Where are you? I'll meet you," he said, and picking up a pen, he wrote down the address she gave to him.

"Dad, be careful okay? I'll see you soon," Sydney said.

"Okay honey..."

"And dad?"

"What sweetheart?"

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he said, a genuine smile crossing his face, and he closed his phone, breaking the connection. He turned around to return to the debrief, nearly colliding with Michael Vaughn.

"Vaughn, what are you doing?"

"Who was on the phone Jack?" Vaughn asked, his face remaining stoic.

"Judging by the look on your face Mr. Vaughn, I believe you know who I was talking to," Jack answered smugly.

"Yes I do. And you're not going without me Jack," Vaughn stated, as if there wasn't an option.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked.

"You heard me. Sydney needs help, I'm there," Vaughn answered, "I'll meet you here in two hours," he finished.

"I don't..."

"I assume you'll make the arrangements," Vaughn spoke.

"You assume correctly Mr. Vaughn," Jack complied. Vaughn nodded, and left the office in a hurry. Jack couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the man retreat.

He really had grown a pair.

  


*****

  


"Well, this is awkward," Alexander said, and he grunted after Sydney elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ouch," he said, "Was that absolutely necessary?" he demanded, rubbing his mid-section.

"Yes. Was your comment necessary?" she asked.

"No," he mumbled. 

They were in Adrianna's kitchen, listening as Adrianna spoke to Jack and Vaughn in the next room, filling them in on all that had transpired.

"I was just stating the obvious Syd. We both know that things have been awkward between you and Vaughn since you returned from your two-year hiatus," Alexander said.

"I know. I don't know what possessed my father to bring him here," she sighed.

"Me neither, however, I am glad," he said.

"Why? I thought you didn't like Vaughn," she said, looking at him questioningly. He placed his hands on her waist, turning her to face him.

"I never said that," he said, "we could use his expertise. I can admit he possesses a certain amount of intelligence. He will be useful in saving your mother," he said.

"Wow, you're admitting that Vaughn is an okay guy?" she asked.

"Um...yes," he spoke, raising an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, "I'm just surprised. You're very different from who I originally thought you were..." she trailed off. She wrapped her arms around his neck, surprising him.

"Is that a bad thing Miss Bristow?" he whispered. Their faces were mere inches apart.

"No. It's a good thing Mr. Lazarey. A _very_ good thing," she said, moving to kiss him.

A throat cleared. Alexander sighed, and Sydney looked over his shoulder, noticing Vaughn in the doorway of the kitchen, his eyes clouded.

"We're ready," he spoke, and then turned around in retreat. Sydney looked at Alexander, her eyes apologizing for the interruption.

"Did I say I like him?" he asked, and Sydney nodded in response. He sighed.

"I change my mind." 

Outside of the kitchen, the sound of Sydney's laughter echoed in Michael Vaughn's head.

*

****

  


Due to some bizarre twist of fate, for the duration of the plane ride to Ireland, Vaughn and Sydney were seated with one another toward the front of the plane, while Alexander, Jack and Adrianna were seated near the rear. Alexander was squirming in his seat, constantly shifting to view Sydney from a better angle.

"Sark...Mr. Lazarey, you're making me nervous. Stop squirming like a child," Jack said. Alexander only snorted.

"He's in love with your kid," Adrianna interjected, seated on the other side of Jack.

"Adrianna!" Alexander yelled, "Shut up!" Adrianna only smiled coyly. Jack looked at her skeptically, and then shifted his glance to Alexander.

"Is this true?"

"What?" Alexander asked.

"Don't insult me Lazarey. I could say a lot about you, but I know you're not stupid. Now how do you feel about my daughter?"

"That is none of your business," Alexander answered, glaring at Jack.

"Oh, I believe it is," Jack answered.

"Boys, boys," Adrianna interjected, her hands coming between their faces. "I didn't bring this up to start a fight. I was merely clearing the air," she said, smirking.

"Yeah, thanks for your help," Alexander snapped. Adrianna rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat, engrossing herself in her magazine. Alexander turned his attention to Jack.

"Jack, I care for Sydney. I want to help her," Alexander spoke honestly.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Look, I'm not who you think I am."

"I've realized that," Jack responded.

"What does that mean?"

"My daughter trusts you now. She didn't trust you before. My daughter is a smart woman, Mr. Lazarey, although, you're aware of that," Jack said.

"Yes I am," Alexander said.

"I trust my daughter's judgements. I don't trust you yet. But if my daughter trusts you, I can give you the benefit of the doubt," Jack said. Alexander visibly relaxed.

"Thank you..." he began.

"Don't thank me, Lazarey. If you give me any reason to doubt you, or if you hurt my daughter, I will kill you," Jack stated, and Alexander heard Adrianna snicker.

This was no laughing matter. Alexander had no doubt that Jack Bristow was completely serious.

  


*****

"So, what's up?" Sydney asked Vaughn in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Nothing," he said, glancing at her. She hesitated.

"Nothing happened while I was gone?" she asked.

"Sydney, do you want to stop your ridiculous attempts at conversation so I can ask you a question?" he spat. She looked at him nervously.

"Um, sure," she said. He hesitated, dragging his hand through his mussed up hair.

"What is going on between you and Sark?"

"Alexander," she corrected.

"Whatever," he said, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she lied.

"I didn't walk in on nothing," he whispered.

"What do you care Vaughn, you're _married_," she said, and winced when he appeared to be wounded by her statement.

"Look Sydney, just because I'm married doesn't mean I don't care about you. Why do you want to mess around with Sark?"

"Alexander," she hissed, "And who says I want to mess around with him?"

"Well what _do you _want to do with him?" he asked.

"That's none of your business," she answered. They remained silent for a few moments until Vaughn spoke, his voice considerably softened.

"I care about you Syd. Our situation is insane. I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't trust him," he spoke.

"I know Vaughn. I know you care about me. But it's not your job to protect me anymore. I trust him. And I will continue to trust him, unless he gives me a reason not to, understood?" she said. He sighed.

"Understood," he said. He leaned back in his seat, hesitant to ask her his last question.

"Syd?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wish things were different?" he asked quietly.

"I do, but I don't...it sounds strange, but do you know what I mean?" she asked, looking at him.

"I know what you mean," he said, and with that, their conversation was over.

  



	10. Electricity

  


Sydney was worried.

And they hadn't reached her mother's home in Ireland as of yet.

She had observed Alexander all morning, though she was careful not to be caught staring. She would have never heard the end of that one. As her dad, Vaughn and Alex had discussed the mission, she found her stomach wrapping itself in those same irritating knots...

And not because she doubted that they could succeed in saving her mother.

No, that wasn't what was bothering her at all.

What bothered her was the sight of Alexander Lazarey in one of infamous Armani suits, looking very much like his former alter-ego, 'Sark'. Not that he didn't look good, because...well, he did. The grey suit somehow managed to make his eyes appear bluer, and the black shirt beneath complimented every muscle in his chest. She had to shake the thought. She hated the change that was coming over him this morning. He was all business, yet his cocky air remained. His eyes threatened to return to the icy glare that had previously inhabited them...

She shook her head. Why was she stressing this? It was most likely because in the last month or two, she come to respect him. She had basically been forced to trust him, although now in hindsight, she realized it had not been that difficult to put faith in him. Though she hated to admit it, she had grown to like her previous adversary. Maybe even _admire_ him. Possibly, maybe even _adore_ him.

_Ugh_, she thought. _Did I just say that I adore him_? God, I can never tell him that.

Just as she was starting to believe that she was suffering from schizophrenia, she glanced over at Lazarey again. She was surprised to see him already staring at her. The meeting was obviously over, and there were no signs of Jack, Vaughn or Adrianna anywhere. He smirked at her, and a wave or relief flooded over her. _God, I love that smirk_. Before she hated loathed it, and the man who owned it. What had happened to her?

He stood up slowly, advancing toward her. Her breath caught in her throat, not just as the sight of him, or because he was slowly closing in on her...

Because for the first time, she noticed his eyes. Breathtakingly blue, they were anything but icy. There was an unquenchable fire inside of them. It almost frightened her, as she realized that his eyes were lit for her.

  


***** 

  


He wasn't sure what had possessed him to wear one of his suits this morning.

Perhaps it was the idea that he would be running into his former employer in later hours of the day. He wanted to look professional.

_Yeah, that's what it is_, he thought sarcastically.

Or perhaps it was because he wanted to make his former employer's daughter squirm.

He wasn't an idiot, Jack had been right about that. He had noticed Sydney's eyes on him all morning. The look in her eyes told him that she wasn't just visually assessing him. She was confused. She was worried. She was worried that when the clock struck midnight, he would be Sark.

That realization had left him looking sour all morning. He had appeared to be all business, when his mind was on Sydney the entire time.

God, she was exasperating. How far did he have to go to prove himself? He was angry, but at the same time he felt so sorry for ever making her feel any doubt. He looked over to her, catching her gaze, and he could not help but smile. He could not stay angry at this woman. Any notions that he could would be absolutely preposterous.

His eyes glanced over her. Her hair was pulled back into a french braid, and she was wearing black stiletto heels (how the devil did she walk in those, let alone run?), slimming black pants and a black shirt. Though the black contrasted starkly with her pale skin, he decided that he had never seen her appear so beautiful. Although, he was starting to say that every moment he saw her. She was just amazing. Simply amazing.

He stood up slowly, advancing toward her. As she watched him advance, two different thoughts crossed her mind, he realized.

First: fear.

Second: desire.

He could run with that second one.

  


*****

  


Sydney stood up, surprising him, and met him in the center of the room. As she walked in his direction, she found herself searching for any signs of their other three companions, only to realize she didn't really care about there whereabouts at the moment. She picked up her pace, and suddenly like something out of a movie, their bodies were smashed together, their lips plastered together.

Alexander reveled in the same vanilla scent that had radiated off her during their last kiss. Her lips tasted like vanilla as well, and the gloss she must have placed on her lips softened them and occasionally made their lips slide off one another as the kiss deepened.

Electricity. Everything about this kiss, about her, about them together, was pure electricity.

Sydney felt the same, as she reveled in the smell of whatever cologne he was wearing. It smelled like Spring Rain, and she found herself wishing that he could wash over her completely.

They would have been a sight, had anybody walked in just then. Sydney's hands tugged at the lapel of Alexander's jacket. His hands moved from her waist to her face, and were now raking themselves through her hair. Though she was sure that her hair was probably a mess, that was the furthest thing from her mind. Suddenly, they broke apart, simultaneously gasping for air.

He moved his hands to the sides of her face, his left hand stroking her face tenderly. He pulled her closer to him again, only this time placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. She melted into his touch, her hands on his chest.

"Alex..." she began, speaking into his chest.

"Shhh..." he interrupting her, "Sydney, let's just enjoy this for a moment."

This was how Alexander's sister found them, wrapped up in one another's arms, completely silent, completely content. Adrianna simply smiled, before turning around to leave the room, shutting the door as she left. 

  


*****

  


Several moments passed before either of them spoke. He stroked her hair tenderly, as she leaned her ear against his chest, heart his heart beating wildly. She stepped away, just enough to look up into his eyes.

"I'm scared," she said honestly.

"I know. You're mother is going to be alright. We're going to get Lazarey," he said. She glanced down at the floor, as he struggled to read her emotions.

"Not about that. I'm worried about you," she said, glancing back up at him to meet his gaze.

"Sydney, why? I'm going to be fine," he said, trying to sound reassuring.

"I'm not so sure, Alex. It's going to difficult for you to see him again," she said, her eyes now trying to read his. He tore his gaze away from hers as he glanced at a nearby wall, sighing.

"Maybe. But I'm going to be fine. It's you I'm worried about," he said, staring into her eyes again, as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm fine...I'm just...thinking..." she trailed off.

"About?" he asked.

"What's going to happen to you after this is over? Will the CIA put you back in that cell?" she asked. He looked at her, his eyes displaying immediate sadness.

"I think we both know the answer to that," he whispered. Sydney's eyes began to fill with tears, and he struggled to wipe them all away. 

"There's got to be something I can do...yes, you committed crimes, but you paid for them...you're different now," she spoke, her hands coming to sides of his face. He lowered his hands to her waist, and he pulled her closer to him, their noses almost touching.

"We'll figure something out Sydney. And, if we don't..." he nuzzled his nose with her, her eyes closing at the touch, "Then this is enough for me," he finished. Her eyes opened at his last statement. He nodded.

"If this is all I get with you Sydney Bristow, it's more than enough for me," he said, planting a short kiss on her mouth, and when he pulled away he spoke again.

"I'm so in love with you," he said, his voice barely a whisper. Her breath caught in her throat, but before she could respond, he silenced her with another kiss. 

Again, it was electric. But this time, it was so, so bittersweet.


	11. Memories and Plans

  


Two hours later, Alexander Lazarey was leading his four companions through one of many beautifully decorated hallways that were in Irina Derevko's home in Ireland. It had been easy for him to get inside; the guards had all recognized him, as well as Sydney and Jack. Adrianna and Sydney, being woman, were in awe of the beauty of the home; they constantly stopped walking in order to gaze at a painting or one of Irina's exquisite vases.

Alexander, Vaughn and Jack, in contrast, walked in swift step, shoulders square. Alexander smiled at the familiarity of the home. It had been two years and some odd months since he had stepped foot into this place. It was comforting that nothing substantial had changed. He stopped when he noticed Sydney staring at a black and white photo. He motioned to Vaughn and Jack, who ceased walking as well. 

The photo adorning the wall in front of Sydney was a small photo of Jack and Sydney Bristow. Sydney was approximately five years old, wearing a cat costume for Halloween. Jack held her on top of his shoulders, and his normally stern face formed a bright smile. Alexander turned his attention to Sydney, whose eyes threatened to spill tears. He reached for her hand, and when she turned to him, he grinned at her. Her eyes lit up quickly and she returned the smile. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it tenderly. He used his other hand to point to a frame on a stand beneath the photo on the wall. In the frame was a color photo of Sydney when she was five, all smiles. Alexander held onto her hand as he spoke.

"She has many photos of you. They're scattered all over this house. She had people observing you for years after she left. She has pictures of you running in the park, graduating from high school, studying on the grass at college..." he trailed off. Sydney gasped, not out of horror from being watched all these years. She was truly touched that her mother had found a way to be a part of her life, even when Sydney had no idea she was alive.

"This is my favorite," Alexander continued, pointing to the photo again. Sydney looked at him questioningly. "You were so beautiful even then. You were happy. I've never seen you smile like that. When I first came to work for your mother, I was barely sixteen. I used to fabricate meetings with you in my mind," he said, smiling lopsidedly.

"I would run into you in the park, or in a restaurant you liked, and we would hit it off. I'd make you laugh, I'd make you smile, just like in that picture. I'd make you forget everything that was wrong in your life," he said, looking up at her. Tears were falling slowly down her cheeks, but she smiled through them. She opened her mouth to speak, but she was too astounded at his admission to say anything of great importance.

"Thank you," she managed finally, squeezing his hand, and their hands remaining together, they continued walking to their destination, the rest of the group following them.

  


*****

  


Irina Derevko sat in a chair behind her desk, her body turned toward a window overlooking the countryside. She loved it here, surrounded by the luscious greens of this part of Ireland. She sighed as she turned around to the desk, lifting a frame off her desk. 

Sydney.

Her precious baby girl.

Her fingers grazed over the photo, as she pretended to be stroking her daughters face. The picture was of Sydney during her first year at college. The man she had hired to observe of her daughter had somehow found the means to take a photo in close range. Since he had developed the photo and given it to Irina, she had cherished it.

When Jack had notified her, only a few months ago, that Sydney was indeed alive, Irina had breathed the sigh that she had been holding for two years. She had never doubted that her baby girl was alive, but her patience had faltered on several occasions. She was so pleased to learn that Sydney was safe.

Now, her daughter was risking her safety for her mother. Irina smiled at that term. She was Sydney's mother again. She didn't have the right to be, but Sydney had embraced her again. And then, Irina had to leave her girl again. That had been the hardest thing she had ever done, ever more difficult than the first time around. _If only Sydney knew the truth..._

Jack had risked his own life several days ago, when he had called her directly to inform her of the threat against her life. She remembered smiling that smile that only Jack Bristow's voice could invoke. She had thanked him, fighting the urge to tell him all that he needed to know. He would discover the truth in due time, just as Sydney would...

Irina smiled when her guards notified her that Alexander had arrived, with Sydney, Jack and two others in tow. Irina suspected that one of the others was Michael Vaughn, despite his marriage to another woman. She knew what many others were afraid to acknowledge; despite Vaughn's devotion to his wife and his vows, he would always love her daughter. How could he not?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. She placed the frame back on her desk, her finger hesitant to leave her daughter's beautiful face. She glanced at the door.

"It's open," she yelled. 

She stood up at the sight of Alexander. She had not seem him in two years.

She smiled when she noted whose hand he was holding onto.

Sydney. Jack, Vaughn and a woman that Irina did not recognize followed Alex and Sydney into the room, and the woman closed the office door behind her.

"Alexander," she said, first acknowledging the man who had assisted her for over a decade. She stepped over him, and ignoring their usual code of formality, she pulled him into a hug.

"Irina," he said, surprised at her informality, but nonetheless returning her hug.

"It's so good to see you again," Irina said, pulling away to look at him.

"You too," he said, smirking. They both turned around to look at Sydney. Irina opened her mouth to speak, but Sydney cut her off by embracing her tightly. Irina was not the only surprised party in the room.

"Mom," Sydney said. Irina only smiled, stroking her daughter's hair.

"Sydney, I'm so glad you're alright," she said, pulling back to look into her daughter's eyes.

"I'm glad you're alright too, mom. I've missed you," Sydney said. Irina looked at her daughter, realizing from the honesty reflected in her daughter's eyes, that all had been forgiving. Irina struggled not to cry.

"I love you Sydney," she said.

"I love you too mom," Sydney said, smiling. 

Irina tore herself hesitantly from her daughter, and smiled as Alexander pulled Sydney to him, draping his arm around her shoulders. Irina turned to where Vaughn and Jack were standing. She nodded in Agent Vaughn's direction.

"Agent Vaughn," she said, stepping in front of him, extending her right hand to him, which, surprisingly, he shook.

"Irina," he said, nodding as well. She smiled at the formality; he was too predictable. She turned her attention to Jack, not sure what to expect from him.

"Jack," she said, moving to stand in front of him. She watched as he nodded, stone-faced as ever. His eyes revealed how his truly felt, and as he stepped forward to embrace her, his actions did as well.

"Irina," he said, stroking her hair, "I'm glad you're alright." 

"Jack, thank you for coming. You didn't have to," she said, pulling away from him, a hand remaining on his waist.

"Yes, I did," he said, and the rest of the group fought the urge to leave them alone. Suddenly, the spell was broken when Irina spoke again, turning to her remaining guest.

"I'm sorry, I've been so rude. I don't think we've met..."she said, her voice trailing off. Immediately Alexander moved to Adrianna's side.

"That's because you haven't Irina," he began, he said glancing at the woman by his side, "This is my sister, Adrianna. Adrianna meet Irina Derevko."

Adrianna smiled as she shook Irina's hand, and Irina did the same. She looked at the siblings before her. Alexander's light hair contrasted with the dark-haired woman before her, but she marveled at how identical their blue eyes were.

"Ah, Adrianna. It's so nice to finally make your acquaintance."

"Yes, it is," Adrianna said, releasing Irina's hand. Irina turned around to face all of them, clapping her hands together.

"So, what's the next step friends?" she asked.

"We need to protect you from Lazarey mom," Sydney spoke.

"Oh, I can handle Lazarey," Irina said, folding her arms over her chest. 

"I beg to differ, Irina. Lazarey is dangerous. My sister and I dealt with him for years. We know how he operates," Alexander interrupted, his face growing serious. Sydney looked at him, her face growing worried, and he caught her gaze, winking at her.

"I can appreciate that Alexander. But I'm not going to live my life in fear," Irina spoke. Alexander opened his mouth to speak, but Jack silenced him with the wave of his hand.

"Irina, I can appreciate what you're saying, but whether you like it or not, we're staying here with you until we're positive you're safe. And if he comes, we'll be here," Jack said, putting his hand on her arm. Irina glanced at her guests, as they nodded in agreement with Jack's statement. She sighed, throwing her arms up in defeat. There was no point in arguing about the situation.

"Fine," she said, "But I don't want someone guarding me 24-7. We're going to behave like normal people," she laughed as everyone looked at her skeptically.

"Alright, so we'll never be normal. But let's at least enjoy ourselves alright?" she said, and smiled as the others nodded.

"Follow me, I'll show you all to your rooms," she said. As she led them down another hallway, she let no one see the look of fear that had settled itself in her brown eyes.

  



	12. In Love

Three days had passed and there had been no sign of Lazarey. Darkness had fallen on the third day, and Irina was walking the halls, checking on everyone. She sauntered past her living room, noting that Mr. Vaughn and Adrianna were watching a television show, laughing and relaxing. She had noted earlier that Jack was in his room; she wasn't about to disturb his privacy. She smiled at the thought of having her husband under her roof. Perhaps someday, they would have a second chances. 

She halted as she heard the door to Sydney's designated room creak. Out popped the head of her beautiful daughter. Irina pushed herself up against the wall, hiding from Sydney's view. After glancing both ways cautiously, Sydney slid out from behind her door slowly, closely the door quietly behind her. She then proceeded to walk away from where Irina was standing. Irina smiled knowingly as she watched her daughter creep in the direction of Alexander's room. She shook her head and chuckled quietly, as she headed back in the direction of Jack's room.

  


*****

  


Alexander Lazarey stretched out on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, his mind racing. He felt so comfortable in this place, and not just this house. This room had been his for most of his adolescent years. He had grown up here. Seeing Irina again had reminded him not just of the crimes he had committed, but of the positive memories of his past. Irina had practically raised him. She had been a surrogate mother to him, and he knew that he had helped to heal Irina's devastation over having to leave her daughter.

_Sydney_.

Just thinking her name conjured so many feelings. Sydney was so many things. She was complex; just when he thought he understood her, she did something that threw him completely off guard. She guarded her heart so closely, feeling the need to protect herself and her heart from harm.

She was beautiful, to the point of taking his breath away. Her beautiful dark hair framed her face perfectly. He could stare into her beautiful eyes all day. Her smile lit up any room...any heart. Her true beauty was beneath her skin. Despite the life she led, she was caring, compassionate, honest, intelligent, witty, charming...she was everything. 

She inspired him. 

She made him want to be different.

He had never felt this way about anyone.

Ever.

Not Allison. Certainly not Allison. Allison was callous, selfish and dangerous. When Sloane had announced that he wanted to double Sydney's friend Francie, Alexander had been completely against it. He had never wanted to hurt Sydney. However, being 'Sark', he had to do it, to convince Sloane that he was the man he said he was. He couldn't let Allison know how much he cared for Sydney either.

He took a moment to remember what he had said to Sydney only a few days earlier. He had grown up watching Sydney's life through photos that were taken of her. He had dreamed of being with her, making her smile, making her happy. When he had shown Sydney that photo of her, the realization had hit him suddenly.

He had been in love with her since he was sixteen years old.

He was twenty-eight now. 

He had been in love with her for twelve years.

He sighed. How was he going to live without her if he was put back into prison? He rubbed a hand over his hair, which was starting to grow out again. He heard a noise, suddenly remembering that his father...Lazarey...was coming to kill Irina.

It seemed natural to reach over to the dresser beside his bed, grabbing his gun and sliding off the bed in a swift motion. He removed the safety and stood up, his arms steady as he watched his doorknob turn slowly. He breathed a sigh of relief when Sydney walked through the door. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the gun in his hand.

"Sydney! You gave me a fright!" he said, placing the gun back on the night stand. She giggled softly at his expression, tucking a strand of hair behind her right ear. Alexander smiled as he took in her appearance. She was wearing a pair of dark blue sweat pants and a black strappy tank top. She was beautiful.

"Hey," she said.

"What brings you here?" he asked, sitting on the bed. She walked over to him timidly, sitting on the opposite side of the bed.

"I was bored out of my mind," she admitted, rolling her eyes. Alexander smirked.

"You could have spent quality time with Mr. Vaughn," he said, batting his eyes at her innocently. She reached over to playfully swat him in the arm, grinning.

"I'd much rather spend time with you," she said honestly, her voice becoming serious.

"Well, if you want to spend time with me, I get to pick the activity," he said. She raised her eyebrows at this. He smirked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Miss Bristow," he said, grabbing her hand.

"Okay," she said.

"Now, lay back on your respective side of the bed, and I will do the same on mine," he said, as they both laid back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Now what?" she asked, growing impatient. He laughed.

"Can I ask you something Sydney?" he asked.

"Anything," she answered, glancing over at him. He rolled over to look at her, propping his head up on his left arm. He couldn't help thinking that she looked lovely, her head laying on his other pillow, her hair framing her face in beautiful waves.

"What's happening between us?" he asked, tracing circles on his comforter. Sydney sighed, rolling over to face him. 

"I'm not sure," she said smiling, "I just know that I actually like being with you now. Before, I hated you," she finished, grinning devilishly. He frowned.

"I know, I did some horrible things to you...your friends..." he said, trailing off.

"That's in the past Alexander," she whispered. He smiled again.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Well, I just love that you know my name," he said.

"I do too," she said, "Even when I didn't like you, it killed me, not knowing your name...who you really were...what drove you to do the things you did," she finished.

"And now you understand?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do. You and I...we're not very different," she said, her eyes searing his own. He grinned.

"I know that. I've always known that," he said. She grinned, to which he looked at her questioningly. She chuckled.

"Do you remember when I was getting that antidote, and you locked me in that chamber? You were so cocky, saying that we were destined to work together..." she said, trailing off. He smiled as well.

"Then you shot at the glass. I had to fight the urge to laugh. You were so damn stubborn," he said.

"You were right though, about us. We were destined to be together," she said, her face growing serious. His eyes grew wide. Had she really just said that? She moved closer to him, her face inches from his own.

"Alex, you were right. I _knew_ you were right, even then. As we've been working together for the last few months, I've went from loathing you, to respecting your work; respecting your work to respecting you; respecting you to admiring you; admiring you to..." she trailed off. He waited.

"Admiring you to loving you," she said, smiling, "I love you Alexander. I think I have for a while," she finished. She kissed his lips lightly, to which he responded eagerly. They broke apart, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, as they both laid back. He kissed her hairline, stroking her hair lightly.

"I love you too Sydney. I've loved you forever," he said. They laid together for a while before either of them spoke.

"I don't want you to go back into prison," she spoke into his chest.

"And I don't want to go back," he said, "but that's the reality of our situation." She shook her head.

"It's just not fair. We've finally found this, and now it could be taken from us," she sniffed, tears forming in her eyes. He leaned back to look at her, and taking one of her hands in his, he brought it to his mouth and kissed it tenderly.

"Sydney, no one can take this away from us, no one," he said, and kissed her mouth again. They broke apart again and he kissed her hair, laying his chin over her head. She merely melted into his embrace again as they laid in silence, but she couldn't help thinking,_ I hope you're right_. 

  


*****

  


Irina walked apprehensively to Jack's room.

What would she say once she got there? Should she make up an excuse to be there? Ask if he needed more towels, or something else completely irrelevant? Why did this have to be so difficult?

When she reached his door, she knocked lightly, and entered once she heard a response. She turned back to the door to close it quietly, and remained facing it for a moment.

"Jack, I am sorry to disturb you. I just wanted to talk to you, and I could not wait any longer. Seeing what is happening between Alexander and Sydney just caused me to start thinking about us. I know you have every reason to doubt me, but I've always loved you," she said, looking down at her feet.

"That's a lovely admission Irina," came the answer.

Irina froze.

That was definitely not Jack's voice.


	13. A Reunion of Sorts

When she reached his door, she knocked lightly, and entered once she heard a response. She turned back to the door to close it quietly, and remained facing it for a moment.

"Jack, I am sorry to disturb you. I just wanted to talk to you, and I could not wait any longer. Seeing what is happening between Alexander and Sydney just caused me to start thinking about us. I know you have every reason to doubt me, but I've always loved you," she said, looking down at her feet.

"That's a lovely admission Irina," came the answer.

Irina froze.

That was definitely not Jack's voice.

*****

  


Irina closed her eyes when she realized the severity of her situation.

She turned around hesitantly, immediately noticing Jack's unconscious body lying on the floor. She gasped as she looked up into the icy eyes of Adrian Lazarey.

"What did you do to him?" she hissed, but her attempt to run to her husband was halted by Lazarey's arm. He smirked at her, and for a moment she marveled at how much his smile reminded her of Alexander...

"I assure you Derevko, your precious Jack is not dead. Not yet anyway..."

"You bastard..." she spat, trying to break away from his hold on her elbow.

"Oh Irina, there's no need for name-calling my dear," he said, stroking her hair. She closed her eyes, disgusted by his touch.

"Let me go," she hissed, opening her eyes.

"I don't think so darling. You know far too much for me to let you go," he said, and she gasped at the sight of his knife. Her ability to speak became lost, but her eyes pleaded with him as he lifted the blade to her neck.

  


*****

  


Alexander marveled at Sydney's beauty as she lay sleeping in his arms, her legs entwined with his own. He was amazed that she trusted him enough to be in this position with him. So much had happened in the last few months. He stroked her face, immediately regretting the gesture when she began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open, and she grinned when she took in his appearance.

"Hey," she said, yawning.

"Hey," he said, stroking her face again, "Go back to sleep." 

"Not on your life," she said, "Sorry I fell asleep on you there."

"Nonsense Sydney. You need your..." she cut him off with a gentle kiss on his mouth. When she pulled away, she touched his lips with her fingers.

"I need you Alexander," she said tenderly, kissing him again. He reveled in her touch until she suddenly pulled away, surprising them both.

"What, what is it?" he said, watching as her eyes grew with fear.

"Alex...something's wrong," she said. He took her face in his hands.

"What?" he asked, searching her face. Her eyes grew wide.

"It's my mom," she said. It took a moment to register in his mind, but in mere seconds, they were racing out of the room.

  


*****

  


Irina prepared herself for death.

Regrets filled her mind at the moment the icy feel of Lazarey's blade had settled into the sensitive skin of her neck. Memories came in flashes.

Saying yes to Jack's marriage proposal.

Jack, looking incredibly handsome on their wedding day.

Sydney's birth...the overwhelming pain was overshadowed by the first sight of her daughter's beautiful face, as well as the knowledge that someday, 'Laura Bristow' would leave her husband and baby girl.

Jack and Sydney unwrapping gifts at Christmas, their smiles eerily similar.

Meeting her handler in that God-forsaken hotel.

Her car disappearing into the Pacific Ocean.

William Vaughn taking his dying breath, and the wallet that laid beside his body...the picture of his son and daughter visible to her eyes.

Embracing Alexander...she loved him, but he couldn't replace Sydney.

Her daughter with blue hair, tied to a chair.

Killing Khasinau, and seeing the look of disbelief on Sydney's face

Kissing Jack.

Telling Sydney she loved her.

That was it really. Fifty years of a wasted life. She had wasted years on a life that had brought her to this inevitable death. She had deserted her one chance for happiness almost thirty years ago. She wasn't going to put up a fight. She licked her lips in anticipation, and gasped when she felt Lazarey's blade graze over her skin, and the smell of blood wafted through the air.

In this last instant, her eleventh hour, she gasped again as her daughter and Alexander, followed by Adrianna and Vaughn, bursted through the door, all holding tightly onto pistols. Irina realized that a look of relief must have been evident in her eyes, seeing that Alexander nodded instantly. Lazarey only sighed in irritation.

"Julia, it's been a long time love," he said, glancing at Sydney. 

"My name is Sydney you bastard. Let my mother go," Sydney hissed, her eyes and her gun never faltering. He snickered.

"You're mother won't be leaving my grasp alive," Lazarey spat. He was mistaken.

Irina and Sydney had shared a glance and a plan was already in action. Within moments, Irina had summoned all her strength, elbowing Lazarey in his abdomen, to which he keeled over, and she escaped his hold. Irina immediately ran to Sydney's side. Alexander stepped closer to Lazarey, his eyes piercing his father's. Lazarey squirmed under the intense glare.

"Can I help you?" he asked, looking the man over. 

"I wouldn't expect any help from you. I never have dad," Alexander spat, allowing the last word to sink in. Lazarey's eyes grew wide, then immediately narrowed, becoming skeptical. 

"That's not possible," Lazarey spat, withdrawing a gun from a holster beneath his jacket, "You're lying."

"Look at me," Alexander spoke, stepping closer to Lazarey, "Tell me again that I'm lying." Lazarey did as he was requesting, surveying the man's appearance. He did not have to glance for long. He only nodded his head, aiming his gun at his son's forehead, to which Alexander picked up his own gun. They were quite a sight: father and son, guns pointed at one another's head.

"I suppose it's time I finish what I started," Lazarey hissed. Sydney gasped.

"No!" she yelled, to which Alexander signaled for her to be quiet.

"He won't do it Sydney," Alexander spoke with confidence, his eyes never leaving his father. Lazarey smirked.

"Perhaps I won't. But neither will you," Lazarey answered, glaring at his son. 

A gunshot rang out, and all in the room gasped as he fell to the floor.


	14. Goodbyes

"He won't do it Sydney," Alexander spoke with confidence, his eyes never leaving his father. Lazarey smirked.

"Perhaps I won't. But neither will you," Lazarey answered, glaring at his son. 

A gunshot rang out, and all in the room gasped as he fell to the floor.

*****

  


Sydney heard the gunshot, as well as the sound of her own voice as she screamed. It took a moment for her mind to process who had been shot.

She watched as Adrian Lazarey fell to the ground in a heap.

Death by a shot in the chest.

Her mind almost couldn't process the voice that spoke next.

"He won't daddy. I will," Adrianna spoke, as everyone looked to her, realizing it was indeed her gun that had stopped Adrian Lazarey. Lazarey was not dead, and in an instinct one could only attribute to a child's love for a parent, the Lazarey siblings ran to their father's side, kneeling beside him. 

Lazarey's last moments were becoming cloudy, but at the moment that his daughter knelt beside him, he recognized her.

"Adrianna?" he asked, his voice becoming weaker.

"Yes father," she said, hesitant to label him as such. She looked to Alexander, whose eyes mirrored her own. Tears fell down their nearly identical cheeks. She looked back to her father.

"You look so like your mother," he said, and immediately regret filled his eyes. Adrianna struggled to compose herself, taking a breath. Irina and Sydney had moved to check Jack's condition, while Vaughn stood watching the scene unfold before him.

"I wouldn't know. I don't really remember her. It wasn't very long ago dad. But so much time has passed, and now I can hardly remember her face," Adrianna choked out, to which Alexander rubbed her back tenderly. Lazarey's face crumbled at his daughter's admission. He opened his mouth to speak, which Adrianna stopped with the wave of her hand.

"Don't you dare speak a word if you're going to attempt to apologize to me. You killed our mother. You're the reason I can't remember her face," she said, her voice faltering. When she gained her composure again, she spoke again.

"I have waited for this day for thirteen years. I can only pray that someday your face will fade, and I will have no memory of it, of you," she said, and with that, she stood up, leaving the room. Alexander glanced at his father one last time, and then followed his sister.

Irina and Sydney exchanged glances, and then looked in Vaughn's direction. They remained silent, until Vaughn spoke, finally lowering his gun.

"I'll call an ambulance," he said, and left the room.

Sydney closed her eyes in response, and allowed her mother to take her into a tight embrace. She sighed into her mother's chest. 

It was over. It hadn't taken much out of her, not physically anyway. But emotionally, she was a mess.

Her dad was unconscious.

Adrianna was so hurt.

Her mother had barely escaped death.

Vaughn was numb.

And now that this was over, Alexander would be back in CIA custody. She sighed. She could let him run, but that would not solve anything. Either way, they would be separated. And she certainly wasn't ready to give up her life and run away with him.

Was she?

  


*****

  


Three days later, Jack Bristow was released from the hospital with a concussion. Irina took him back to her home, and they both decided that he would be staying with her indefinitely. Sydney was overjoyed by this. However, her joy was overshadowed by Alexander's imminent incarceration.

The return trip to Los Angeles via plane had been silent, at least for Sydney and Alexander. Vaughn had been seated with Adrianna, who had decided to terminate her employment with British intelligence to work for the United States government. She would be forced to begin again of course, but she would be closer to her brother, and perhaps, her work would finally be appreciated. Vaughn decided that he liked Adrianna, and made an even faster decision to attempt to set up Adrianna with a certain yo-yo carrying friend of his.

Sydney and Alexander had merely sat in silence, occasionally glancing at one another. Their hands remained clasped together throughout the journey. It was difficult to say why they were silent; perhaps they both realized that no words or humor could lighten the load of their impending situation. Sydney's eyes filled with tears on occasion, and Alexander only wiped them away. When the pilot announced that they were approaching Los Angeles airspace, Sydney leaned over to Alexander, placing her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her forehead, wiping a tear from his own eye with his free hand.

  


*****

  


Vaughn watched helplessly as the woman he would always love began to cry. Vaughn, Sydney, Weiss, Adrianna and Alexander stood in the CIA's LA offices. Sydney's eyes had begun tearing while Adrianna and Alexander said goodbye to one another, but now she was sobbing as she tried to say goodbye as well. She stood with her arms at her sides, as Alexander's hands were on the sides of her face, wiping her tears away.

"I'm so sorry Alexander," she said, her voice weak.

"Shhh," he said, pulling her to him, "I've got to pay for what I did. I will accept the consequences of my actions," he said, glancing to the floor.

"But..." she trailed off. Her mind screamed that which she could not say. _You've changed! You're innocent!_ She did not voice these things only because she knew they would be spoken in vain. He understood and sighed, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"God help me, but I love you Sydney Bristow. Always have, always will," he spoke into her hair, kissing it adoringly. She sighed.

"I love you too," she answered into his chest.

Weiss did not have the heart to tear them apart with force, so he merely cleared his throat.

"Sorry guys, but..." he began. Alexander held up a hand.

"Don't say it Agent Weiss. It only makes it more real," he said, pulling back to kiss Sydney's forehead, and then releasing her completely. Sydney smiled, attempting to reassure him, but failed to reassure herself. Weiss led Alexander back to his cell, as Adrianna and Sydney lost all control, finding comfort in each other's embrace.

Vaughn watched as it all unfolded, silence overtaking his being. There was only thought running through his mind. He couldn't let Sydney be broken again. He wouldn't.

  



	15. Escape

He couldn't let Sydney be broken again. He wouldn't.

*****

  


Michael Vaughn had watched Sydney closely for three months. That was how long it had been since she was separated from Alexander Lazarey.

He watched the monitor that displayed the visits between Sydney and Alexander. He had watched as Alexander placed his hand on the glass, Sydney placing her own over his. Vaughn could tell that the glass between them felt like miles...that it was killing both parties, not to be able to touch one another. He watched as Sydney came back from these visits; she would stride through the office, head held high, but would crumble the second she walked out those double doors.

He watched as she continued to go on missions for the CIA. Her work was still flawless, but her heart was not in the job anymore. Other agents had filed reports that she was often distracted, that only part of her was 'in the game'. Vaughn agreed, and he was worried.

His relationship with Sydney became more strained when Lauren had announced that she was pregnant. It had been the final nail in the coffin of their ailing friendship. After his wife's announcement, Sydney had completely shut down when it came to him. Vaughn had noticed though, that she had become close to Weiss...

That's why he was here. In Weiss' house. This wasn't going to be easy.

This was going to be the hardest day of his life.

  


*****

  


Two hours of watching hockey and drinking beer passed by before either of them spoke.

"So what's up man?" Weiss asked timidly.

"Nothing really," Vaughn lied.

"Getting the jitters about being a dad?" Weiss asked. Vaughn sighed, laying his head back against the couch. 

"Sort of. Not really. I'm actually really excited about that. But..." Vaughn began.

"But you're worried about Sydney?" Weiss interrupted, lifting his beer to take a drink.

"Yeah," Vaughn sighed.

"Old habits die hard my friend," Weiss spoke, chuckling softly.

"I just feel bad man. I don't regret being with Lauren. Lauren and this baby are my family you know? I just, I worry about her. Just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean I don't want her to be happy," Vaughn trailed off. Weiss sighed, and leaned forward.

"Well, Alexander Lazarey makes her happy, and he's in prison. So, that pretty much leaves her screwed," Weiss said. Vaughn leaned forward.

"I know, I know. As much as I hate to admit it, they love each other man. How the hell did that happen?" Vaughn said.

"I don't know. But she's not going to be happy until he's released. And considering his list of crimes against the CIA, the United States government, and just about all of mankind, he's not getting out anytime soon," Weiss said. Vaughn shook his head, chuckling, rubbing his hands through his disheveled hair.

"He's being transferred tomorrow," Vaughn suddenly blurted, which drew a surprised glance from Weiss.

"Seriously?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, seriously. Dixon ordered me to conduct the transfer, along with four agents of my choice," Vaughn stated, looking at Weiss.

"I don't like the sound of this man..." Weiss began.

"Weiss," Vaughn interrupted, "I think I have a plan to make Sydney happy again." 

  


*****

  


Twenty hours later, Vaughn, Sydney, Jack (who had returned to the CIA two months earlier), Weiss and Adrianna (whom everyone now affectionately called, 'the Rookie') were loading Alexander Lazarey into an unmarked van. There was no resistance on Alexander's behalf, while there was a large amount from both Sydney and Adrianna. Both women feared losing time with Alexander, and neither understood the incessant need for a transfer...he had behaved very well these past months. Nonetheless, both women struggled to remain stone-faced as they began the process of transferring a man they both loved deeply. 

Weiss drove the van and Jack sat in the passenger seat, while Vaughn, Adrianna and Sydney sat in the back with Alexander. Sydney made no move to touch Alexander, at least not in a personal way, for she knew that they would be torn apart shortly. Instead, she merely watched the road stretched before them.

Her eyes became weary as she realized that they were heading in the wrong direction, and was just about to voice her concern when she heard her father's own familiar tone.

"Agent Weiss, you missed our turn," he stated, looking to the agent in the driver seat, his face displaying slight irritation. Weiss merely stared straight ahead, ignoring Jack's statement.

"Agent Weiss..." Jack began again.

"Eric, don't be an idiot. You missed your turn. Go back," Sydney interjected. Eric sighed, before pulling over the van. Sydney smiled; at least another confrontation had been avoided. She wasn't prepared for Eric's next couple of movements. 

Out of nowhere, Eric Weiss pulled out a tranquilizer gun, shooting her father in the side of his neck. Moments later her father's head lay on the dashboard of the van. Next, Eric, along with the assistance of Vaughn and Adrianna, were releasing Alexander from his shackles. Sydney could only stare in disbelief.

"What the hell is going on?" she yelled. All of them ignored her.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Sydney, we're not transferring Sark....Lazarey. Not today, not any day," Vaughn said, lifting his head up to look at her.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"We're letting him go," Weiss said and Vaughn nodded.

"Gentleman, I can't let you do this," Alexander stated suddenly. Sydney nodded her head in agreement.

"Shut up Lazarey. You're not _letting_ us do anything," Vaughn said.

"I still don't understand," Sydney said, looking down toward the ground.

"All you need to know is, we're letting him go. And you're going with him, wherever you decide to go," Vaughn said, his hands now on Sydney's shoulders. Her eyes widened considerably.

"Vaughn, I can't. My place is here," she stated, glancing toward Alexander.

"Sydney, we all know that's not true. Your head hasn't been in one mission since Lazarey was taken back into custody. I'm not just doing this for him," Vaughn said. Tears began to fill Sydney's eyes as she nodded in realization. 

"Sydney, you're ready to leave this life. Yeah, you'll be on the run. But you'll be with the person you love," Vaughn struggled to choke out the last two words, but he realized it was true. Sydney stared at him for a moment, then pulled him to her in a tight, but short embrace.

"Thank you," she said, "You still know me better than I know myself sometimes."

"I know. And, you're welcome," Vaughn said, pulling apart from her. He turned around to shake Alexander's hand. Alexander turned to embrace his sister, telling her he'd call her as soon as they reached their destination. They all stepped out of the van as several embraces took place. Sydney looked distracted, and Vaughn laughed.

"Your dad will be fine Syd," Vaughn said.

"How did you know..." she began.

"I know you Syd. I just know you," he answered, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, sorry that I had to shoot him. We just knew that he would never agree with this decision," Weiss said, laughing. They all smiled.

"You better go," Adrianna said.

"There's a car waiting for you in that alleyway," Vaughn said, pointing to the left, "I took the liberty of getting some of your clothes Syd...and I put some of my own in the car for you Lazarey." Sydney and Alexander both nodded, and before any more goodbyes could be said, they ran toward the direction of the alley. 

Weiss, Adrianna and Vaughn climbed into the van wordlessly, Adrianna quickly sinking into her own world. Weiss chuckled, to which Vaughn responded with a questioning glance.

"So how does it feel to break the rules Boy Scout?" Weiss asked.

"Good. Damn good man," Vaughn laughed.

"I'm just glad you grew a backbone, because you're going to need it..."Weiss trailed off.

"For what?" Vaughn asked. Weiss laughed.

"When Jack wakes up, you're going to be the one explaining what we just did," and they both laughed. Vaughn sighed. It was hard letting Sydney go, but he knew that now, she would be truly happy again. That was all he had ever wanted.

  


*****

  


Before Alexander put the car into drive, he looked over at Sydney, whose hand was still in his own.

"Are you sure you want to come with me love?" he asked. Sydney sighed.

That was a loaded question. Was she sure she wanted to leave behind the only life she had ever known? All her friends? Her father? Probably her mother as well?

She was only sure of one thing right now, sitting in this passenger seat, looking into those crystalline eyes of his. She was in love with him. That was really all she needed to know.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said, squeezing his hand, "If we don't go now, we'll never go. And I need to be with you. Let's go!" He smiled at her, leaning over to kiss her squarely on the mouth.

"I love you Bristow," he said, putting the car into drive and speeding away.

"I love you too."


	16. Our Life Now

Several years had passed and no one had succeeded in finding Sydney Bristow and Alexander Lazarey. It was as if they had never existed.

  


*****

  


Michael Vaughn stepped inside his home on Christmas Eve, relieved to have the rest of the week off. He was immediately greeted by his three-year old son Will, and then his very pregnant wife Lauren. Things were going well for the Vaughn family. Vaughn had acquired a higher-level job in the agency, while Lauren was on maternity leave from the NSC. They were happy; they were happy together. Their relationship was no longer in the shadow of Vaughn's former relationship with Sydney. He was now totally and completely in love with his wife.

As he threw his keys on their kitchen counter, he noted a pile of Christmas cards along with bills and other letters. Usually Christmas cards never interested him, but for some reason, today they held his gaze. He picked them up, one by one, opening and reading them carefully. The second to last one made him smile, when he recognized the familiar script.

_Vaughn (and Lauren)_

_We wish you a very Merry Christmas. Michael, thank you for your gift that was given to us nearly four years ago. We are doing very well, and wish you the best! We love you,_

_ S._

Vaughn shook his head, laughing at the message. He was glad to know she was alright, and that she was happy. He laughed again as he opened the last card from Eric Weiss.

Out fell an invitation to fast-approaching affair.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Eric David Weiss and Adrianna Elizabeth Lazarey. We hope you will share in our joy on this special day_.

Vaughn placed the invitation of the counter, and smiled when he felt Lauren's arms around his mid-section.

"So they finally set the date?" Lauren asked, smiling.

"Yes, they finally set a date," Vaughn said, turning around to kiss his wife.

"I love you Lauren," he said. She smiled warmly as he reached down to rub her stomach. "And I love you too baby," he whispered to her stomach.

"We love you too," she said.

  


*****

Eric Weiss was the happiest man alive when Adrianna Lazarey said 'I do' on their wedding day four months after their invitation had been delivered to family and friends. As they shared their first kiss as husband and wife, the members of the audience applauded loudly.

Dixon sat with his two children, and tears fell from his eyes and he remembered his late wife. Irina Derevko, having been recently pardoned by the United States government, sat hand in hand with her husband Jack Bristow. Michael Vaughn stood beside Weiss as best man, while Lauren sat in the audience with her new daughter in her arms and her son seated quietly beside her.

As Eric and Adrianna Weiss proceeded back down the aisle, and Eric paused when he noticed a red-haired woman dressed in head-to-toe ivory. The dark-haired man beside her wore a gray suit, one he could've sworn he recognized. Adrianna glanced to where her husband was staring, and gasped when she saw the couple before them, hand in hand.

The woman tilted her head forward, enough to pull down her sunglasses, and smiled.

Eric and Adrianna Weiss collectively laughed as Sydney Bristow winked in their direction, and Alexander Lazarey smiled, waving. Just as quickly as they appeared, the pair disappeared again. Eric and Adrianna shared a glance before proceeding to their reception.

  


*****

  


After Michael Vaughn's speech, Weiss rushed over to him, pulling his best friend aside. They shared a smile.

"I take it you saw her?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, I did. And for the first time, I really felt it..." Vaughn trailed off. Weiss looked at him questioningly.

"Felt what?" Vaughn smiled.

"We did the right thing Eric," Vaughn said, and they both laughed as they turned their attention back to the party.

  


*****

  


Four days later, in their home in Ireland, Alexander and Sydney Lazarey laughed as their daughter Isabella chased after Alexander in their kitchen. Isabella was a beautiful combination of both of her parents, with dark hair mirroring Sydney's own and blue eyes like her father's. Though Sydney's hair was now flowing beautifully down her back, and was red in hue, she was still as beautiful as the day Alexander had first viewed her photo.

His hair was now a dark brown, his eyes still the same beautiful blue they had always been. There had been no reason for name changes, for no one in authority knew Alexander's birth name. In public, Sydney often went by Anna, a variation of her middle name, so her name would not be recognized. 

Their life together was full of happiness. Sydney had anticipated being forced to run from the law more often than being settled somewhere, but that was not what had taken place. After their initial departure from the United States, they had flown to Russia, where Alexander had acquired an inheritance from his late father. They had used those funds, along with money Alexander had previously acquired, and went to Ireland, purchasing a place near Sydney's mother's home.

Alexander and Sydney, along with their daughter, saw Jack and Irina Bristow almost every week. Sydney was overjoyed that her parents were giving their marriage another shot, and even more excited that her daughter would have both grandparents. Jack remained in close contact with Agents Vaughn and Weiss, and would give Sydney information about her former partners. 

It felt wonderful knowing that everyone was happy. Soon, Sydney realized, it would be safe to tell their friends where they were, and they would be reunited again. Until that day, she would take things one day at a time. Her husband and her daughter brought her hope, and that was something she could honestly say she had not felt since she was a child.

As Sydney watched her husband with her daughter, she remembered something he had said to her years ago.

"_Sydney, no one can take this away from us. No one_."

He had been right.


End file.
